


Love All, Trust a Few

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Being the only out kid in Riverdale wasn't always easy. Especially not being bisexual. But being a jock, Moose doesn't have it that bad.





	Love All, Trust a Few

**Author's Note:**

> AU! where Moose is the only out kid at Riverdale. Kevin is the shy and quiet kid, who no one really notices much.

Being the only out kid in Riverdale wasn't always easy. Especially being bisexual. 

When he had first come out, some people had accused him of only doing it for the attention. Other people had accused him of being gay, but too scared to fully come out, choosing bisexual as a safe middle ground. 

When Jason and Reggie caught him making out with a South Side boy behind a shed at the drive-in, more people started to believe it, though. 

Moose had yet to date a boy. 

He had dated Midge Klump for a while, but they had decided together they were better off as friends. 

No one really bugged him about being not straight. There was the occasional joke, but nothing Moose found particularly offensive or too annoying. And it wasn't a daily thing, or anything. It probably helped that he was a jock and built like a brick wall.

Moose knew that statistically, he couldn't be the only not straight person at Riverdale High. But he didn't give it much thought until he worked on the school musical. 

Midge had dragged him along for the first few meetings. She was a decent singer, and had begged Moose to help out with something, anything. Saying they needed people for every imaginable task. 

That first meeting was the first time Moose really noticed Kevin Keller. 

Everyone knew Kevin as the Sheriff's son. But at school he was quiet, and didn't stand out much. Dark hair, neutral clothes and black rimmed glasses. He kept mostly to himself, except for when he was with Betty Cooper. But then again, no one really paid that much attention to Betty Cooper, either. Moose knew Keller was a part of the swim team, but that wasn't exactly Moose's thing. And so, they hadn't crossed paths much, beside the occasional shared class. 

But now, here they were. 

As director of the school musical, Kevin was in his ace. Slightly bossy, and he definitely knew what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Without that, they would never make it to the premiere in time, though, Moose was sure. 

Moose had stayed late one evening to help finish paint some set pieces. The premiere was coming up quickly, and Kevin had wanted them done. Ready for use during the next day's rehearsals. A handful of the people that worked backstage had stayed behind, but one by one they had made their excuses and left. Until it was just Moose left.

He was just wrapping up the last bit, tidying up after himself. Closing the lids on the paint buckets and dipping the brushes in the bucket of chemicals that cleaned them when he was disturbed by someone walking in. 

"Hey... how's it going?"

Turning around, Moose found Kevin standing there, hands in his pockets and looking a bit nervous. More his usual self than he was around anything musical related. 

"I just finished up the last piece, boss," Moose informed him. "They should be ready to use tomorrow."

"Good, good." Kevin took a few steps forwards, moving closer to Moose. 

There was a moment of silence, where Kevin looked like he was thinking hard. His nose wrinkled a bit, moving his glasses just a tiny bit. 

"Moose? It it true?... That you're... bisexual?" Kevin looked down at his feet, as if afraid to see Moose's reaction to his question. 

It caught Moose by surprise. When he got his bearings, he shrugged. "It is." 

Kevin relaxed visibly at his answer. 

"I think I am too... Well, gay, that is." Kevin told him, voice low. "I'm just... I don't know if I can come out to everyone. Not yet," he admitted. He was looking straight at Moose now, as if expecting him to say something. 

Moose shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"I think... you've got to give people more credit," he told Kevin. "No one's been a dick about me, being not straight. And maybe, you need to give yourself a bit more credit, as well. Channel more of musical-director Kevin. Because he's kind of a boss." Moose encouraged him. 

"You really think so?" Kevin questioned, a little unsure. 

Suddenly, it felt like Kevin was standing very close to him. 

Moose nodded. "Yeah, I do." 

There was another moment of silence between them, before Kevin got a determined look on his face. 

A moment later, his lips were on Moose's, and his hands were in Moose's hair. 

When they ended the kiss, they stayed close for a moment. 

Taking a step back, Moose grinned at him. "Now, man up and ask me out. And maybe there will be more of that, Keller." 

And with that, Moose walked away, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
